The Kuntet's Love Story
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Naib Subedar adalah tukang ojek terpendek sekomplek Identit, sudah jomblo kuntet pula. Suatu hari, datanglah Eli Clark, cucu Pak RW yang baru pulang kuliah di kota. "Gantengan juga gue!"/ BL, OOC, NaibEli. Komplek Identit!AU


Satu-satunya penyesalan seorang Naib Subedar selama ia hidup di dunia adalah; mengapa ketika kecil ia tidak makan yang banyak.

"Seriusan, Bu?" tanyanya sambil terhenyak. Meratapi, setengah menangisi, kepada ibu posyandu yang harusnya ia datangi tiga puluh tahun yang lalu bersama ibu. Namun, lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali, dokter wanita di posyandu itu hanya mengangguk sambil memberinya suplemen.

"Seriusan, Mas. Mas Naib kena stunting, makanya _**pendek**_," sahutnya sambil beranjak dari kursi, mau memanggil pasien berikutnya. "Adek Robbie, ayo masuk. Sudah giliranmu."

Oh, kejam. Sungguh kejam, Dokter Emily Dyer. Dokter yang mulutnya paling pedas yang pernah Naib temui. Sayangnya Naib jarang ketemu dokter, jadi dia hanya tahu kualifikasi Dokter Emily saja.

Bukannya apa, tapi bisa dikatakan Naib memiliki insecure dengan tinggi badanya yang cuma satu koma enam meter lebih sedikit, padahal usianya sekarang sudah kepala tiga. Jelas bukan tinggi badan yang normal untuk pria seusianya.

Pekerjaannya sebagai tukang ojek Komplek Identit kurang lebih memiliki andil dengan tingkat insecure-nya. Dulu waktu pertama kali datang ke komplek dan jadi tukang ojek, di pangkalan ojek dia malah dikatai sama teman-teman sesama kang ojeknya, "Dek, ngapain ke sini? Bocah mah sekolah, ga boleh ngojek."

Kurang ajar, kan? Bulan depan makhluknya digotong Naib lalu dibanting sampai semaput. Sekarang dia tidak berani ngojek lagi, cuma jadi tukang nasi goreng di samping pangkalan ojek komplek. Untungnya kasus tersebut sudah lama terlupakan, walaupun traumanya masih membekas. Bagi kedua belah pihak.

Itu dulu, sekitar sepuluh tahunan yang lalu. Waktu William masih anak SMP yang sekarang malah jauh lebih tinggi dan kekar daripada Naib, waktu Murro masih jadi juara rodeo babi, waktu Naib masih polos dan waktu cucu-cucu Pak RW masih sekolah di luar kota.

Kenapa nyambungnya malah ke cucu-cucu Pak RW?

Karena salah satu dari mereka yang bakal mengubah hidup Naib selamanya.

* * *

.

* * *

Setiap hari anak-anak sekontrakan bangun jam lima pagi. Bukan, bukan mau solat subuh macam cucu-cucu Pak RW yang alim-alim, tapi buat siap-siap mandi karena kamar mandi kontrakan cuma ada satu. Kontrakan bahagia tersebut dihuni para kang ojek plus tukang nasi goreng yang jumlah seluruhnya ada empat orang. Kata Bu RT, pemilik kontrakan yang mahagalak dan penguasa abadi Komplek Identit, makin pagi makin banyak rejeki. Jadilah para pria tanggung nan jomblo ngenes ini selalu rebutan pakai kamar mandi tiap pagi walaupun mereka bukan anak kuliahan.

Naib adalah makhluk yang selalu begadang dan bangun kesiangan. Kebutuhan untuk main gaple tengah malam bersama tukang cukur komplek dan anak Pak Satpam jauh lebih berharga daripada bangun pagi dan ngojek lebih awal. Duit bisa dicari, tapi main mesti didului.

Nyambungnya di mana? Naib juga gagal paham. Selain karena pendek, dia juga dikenal karena suka asbun.

Intinya, setiap pagi Naib bangun dengan teman-teman seprofesinya yang sudah menghilang dan Jose, si tukang nasi goreng sedang utak-atik jam karena di waktu siang dia jadi tukang reparasi jam. Sekitaran pukul delapan sampai sembilan pagi, tepatnya. Kurang dari itu, William akan mengecek dahinya, kalau-kalau Naib demam atau terbentur sesuatu, dan Murro akan menunggang babinya mencari apotek.

Pukul sepuluh adalah waktu kira-kira Naib keluar dari rumah dan mulai mencari nafkah. Walau kesiangan, Naib cukup rajin dan ramah. Rata-rata ibu-ibu komplek senang dengan pelayanan Naib dan fisiknya secara khusus. William juga ramah dan baik, sebenarnya, tetapi Naib punya tempat khusus yang membuat para ibu lebih percaya padanya.

* * *

.

* * *

Tersebutlah Ibu Yidhra, janda dengan beberapa anak yang jumlahnya selalu berbeda tergantung kepada siapa kau bertanya. Kalau tanya Pak RT Joseph, anaknya ada lima, tapi kalau tanya Pak Satpam Bane, anaknya ada sembilan, kalau tanya Pak RW Hastur, anaknya ada lima belas. Hanya Tuhan dan Ibu Ann yang bekerja di catatan sipil yang tahu berapa sebenarnya anak Ibu Yidhra.

Nah, Ibu Yidhra sang janda kembang komplek idaman para pria dewasa ini, pernah naik ojeknya Naib dan berkomentar sedikit nyelekit; "Hebat ya, Dek. Kamu sudah bisa bantu keluarga jadi tukang ojek walaupun masih SMA."

Kalau biasanya tukang ojek yang nanya penumpangnya "kuliah di mana?" Naib Subedar mesti tahan gatal pengen misuh waktu ditanya "SMA di mana?" Padahal demi kaus kaki bau William tiap kehujanan, Naib sudah belasan tahun yang lalu lulus SMA.

Pria dewasa yang dulunya bercita-cita jadi tentara itu berdehem. Kemudian membalas komentar Yidhra sambil menangisi nasib; "Bu, saya udah kepala tiga..."

Terus Bu Yidhra ketawa, ngakak parah macam nenek sihir jahat di film putri Disn*y. Naib cemberut tapi pelayanan ojek tetap dikerjakan dengan maksimal. "Duh, maaf, Mas Naib. Saya kira masih SMA, habis mungil, sih..."

Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang, Naib ogah mengantar Bu Yidhra. Kalau janda semampai itu pergi ke pangkalan ojek mereka dia akan menunjuk Murro. Biar ibu itu senang naik rodeo babi.

Kalau komentar yang macam itu, Naib cenderung baper. Tapi ada juga komentar baik hati yang dilontarkan para ibu komplek kepada Naib perihal pelayanan yang menyangkut fisiknya. Seperti komentar dari Bu Michiko, istri dari seorang tentara yang suaminya macam personifikasi Bang Toyib, tiga kali lebaran jarang pulang, Bu Michiko jarang dibelai.

Suatu hari wanita oriental itu naik ojeknya Naib sambil komentar; "Saya senang deh naik ojeknya Dek Naib. Mungil soalnya, kayak dianterin anak sendiri."

Hati Naib yang selembut kukis Go*d Time terbelah jadi dua. Antara sedih atau senang mendengar komentar demikian. Di satu sisi dia senang karena Bu Michiko bau-baunya bakal jadi calon pelanggan setianya, di sisi lain sedih juga karena kemungilan tubuhnya lagi-lagi disorot, meskipun dalam konteks yang baik.

Dokter Emily waktu itu bilang apa? _Stunting_? Naib mah mana paham. Dulu dia dikasih makan yang banyak sama ibunda tercinta ogah-ogahan dan sekarang dia menyesal. Tak apalah, setidaknya badannya berisi roti sobek, walau mungil. Iya, Naib Subedar sedang mencari pembenaran di balik tudung jaketnya yang jamuran.

Tidak hanya para ibu yang berkomentar soal tubuhnya yang mungil, tapi para remaja perempuan juga. Macam Tracy si anak bengkel yang sebenarnya imut-imut aja, tapi karena gaulnya sama anak hiperaktif macam Mike dan Helena yang notabene tunanetra, dia tidak merasa imut sama sekali.

Suatu kali Tracy komentar soal badan Naib, entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja. Naib pun cukup kaget, jarang-jarang ada anak perempuan yang mencoba bicara padanya. Selain karena mulutnya yang selalu cemberut setiap saat, begitu-begitu Naib punya tubuh kekar yang lumayan mengintimidasi anak perempuan.

Komentarnya sederhana saja, hal yang selalu dikhawatirkan kebanyakan anak perempuan; "Mas Naib pake skincare apa, sih? Awet muda banget, tingginya mendukung lagi. Saya jadi ngiri."

Duh, gusti. Untung Naib selalu ingat pesan ibunya di kampung; sekesal-kesalnya kamu, tidak boleh menonjok anak perempuan, apalagi mencolok hidungnya. Mendengus, Naib mencoba menjawab _pertanyaan_ Tracy yang baginya macam teori matematika, ga bisa dipahami sama sekali. Mana Naib tahu soal skincare atau apalah itu. Dia mah tahunya cowok itu ya cuci muka pakai air kran tiap pagi habis itu dilap pakai handuk yang juga digunakan buat ngeringin badan tiap sore. Jangan lupa handuknya dicuci dua minggu sekali.

Setelah berpikir sebentar (sambil menggumam panjang, biar Tracy tahu dia tidak lagi dikacangin), pria dewasa yang baik tampilan maupun jiwanya macam anak kuliahan itu menyahut dengan jawaban yang mungkin bisa saja membuat semua remaja tanggung seumuran Tracy di dunia memburunya sambil melemparinya bungkus es teh; "Skinker saya sederhana aja kok, Neng. Air wudhu."

Kalau William yang dengar, pemuda itu bakal menghadiahinya dengan muka seakan melihat makhluk paling aneh nan menjijikkan sealam semesta. Murro tidak akan bersuara, paling babinya yang menyeruduk Naib tiba-tiba. Jose mungkin menggetoknya dengan kuali nasi goreng berpantat hitam yang panas macam neraka.

Untungnya (atau sayangnya?) Tracy si anak bengkel yang selalu berkutat dengan oli percaya seratus persen. Naib jadi bimbang mau bersyukur atau merasa bersalah. Anak perempuan itu angguk-angguk paham, lalu ber-ooh ria. Nampaknya punya teman seperti Helena yang tidak butuh-butuh amat sama skincare membuatnya juga cukup awam sama kebutuhan sekunder anak-anak perempuan itu.

"Ooh, gitu ya, Mas. Kalo gitu Mas Naib rajin solat di mesjid dong, yah?" tanyanya sepolos dan sekopong bungkus ciki seribuan di toko Koh Wuchang. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya nyambung dengan jawaban Naib, masalahnya jawaban selanjutnya yang bikin pertanyaan ini kopong maksimal.

Naib Subedar hampir ngerem mendadak. Untung dia ingat lagi bawa orang, otaknya rupanya masih cukup jalan walau panik sekecamatan. Dengan canggung, dia nyengir kuda, kemudian menyahut penuh dusta; "Ehh, iya, sih. Hehehehe..."

Oh, Tuhan, maafkanlah Naib Subedar. Lagi-lagi dia berdusta, namun lagi-lagi Tracy terpedaya. Tukang ojek bahagia ini sedikit bersyukur Tracy tidak punya hubungan dengan makhluk-makhluk galak komplek macam Bu RT Mary atau Pak Satpam Bane yang kalau ketahuan menipu anaknya bisa-bisa dia digantung di kursi roket. Hih, engga deh, makasih.

"Waah, Mas Naib hebat, yah!" komentar anak polos tersebut. Usia remaja memang sarat dengan kepolosan tiada tara. Naib jadi ingat masa-masa dia seumur Tracy, ngejar layangan kesana kemari sesekali maling mangga Luchino si Tukang Geprek yang tinggal di ujung komplek.

(Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau sebenarnya Naib masih maling mangga tersebut sama teman-temannya. Sampai sekarang. Masa kecil kurang bahagia emang.)

Dikatai hebat, Naib ketawa canggung. Kemudian Tracy berujar lagi, "Kalau Mas rajin solat di mesjid, pasti kenal Kang Eli, dong?"

Senyum canggung yang berusaha dipertahankan Naib buyar sudah. Nama yang disebut Tracy barusan belum pernah didengarnya sama sekali. Belasan tahun tinggal di Komplek Identit, itu nama yang asing baginya. Bahkan, baru kali ini ia mendengar ada laki-laki namanya Eli. Macam nama anak perempuan, Elizabeth, gitu.

Tetapi, karena dia sudah membuat satu kebohongan, kebohongan-kebohongan yang lain mesti berlanjut. Jadi Naib angguk-angguk beo. "Iya, kenal, kok! Cuma tahu namanya aja, sih. Hehehe. Kenapa memangnya dengan si Eli?"

Tracy menatapnya dengan pandangan heran, yang mana mungkin dilihat Naib karena sedang fokus sama jalan. "Kang Eli lagi terkenal baru-baru ini. Cucu Pak RW yang baru balik dari kuliah di kota. Banyak yang ngincer dia sih, Mas Naib ga ikutan?"

Hmm, cucu Pak RW yang baru balik dari kuliah di kota, jelas masih muda dan cukup berpengaruh. Tentu saja jadi incaran banyak perempuan dan remaja lajang di komplek. Sepertinya Naib bisa memahami situasinya, walaupun dia gagal paham kenapa dia mesti ikutan juga?

"Ga tertarik, Neng. Eli di mata saya mah biasa aja. Normal. Gantengan juga saya. Hahahaha."

* * *

.

* * *

Gerobak nasi goreng Jose Baden sudah _standby_ di pangkalan ojek Komplek Identit. Naib sendiri baru saja datang setelah mengantar Tracy ke rumah. Di sana sudah ada William dan Murro yang juga mangkal habis mengantar penumpang sebelumnya.

Naib memarkir motor _matic_ hijaunya pelan-pelan. Berada persis di samping William yang lagi nguap lebar. Beberapa warga penghuni komplek mendatangi pangkalan mereka. Bukan buat minta diantar, tapi buat beli nasi gorengnya Jose.

Naib dapat mendengar dua remaja perempuan lewat cekikikan sambil berkelakar. Ada selipan nama Eli yang disebut Tracy tadi dalam pembicaraan mereka. Naib jadi teringat, dia berencana menanyakan soal Eli kepada teman-temannya saat senggang.

"Eh, gengs," panggilnya. Dia bahkan baru sadar panggilannya bernada macam Bu RT yang manggil teman-temannya dengan "Eh, jeng". Biasanya digunakan kalau lagi arisan, mau nawarin taperwer. "Kenal yang namanya Eli, kagak?"

William langsung noleh, sementara Murro hampir tersedak nasi goreng asin punya Jose. Kang Nasgor sendiri berkedip-kedip, seakan ngomong "HAPAH?" dengan gaya paling lebay macam _beauty vlogger_.

"Lu ga tahu kabarnya, Bro?" Murro balik nanya. Begitu-begitu dia spesies paling (mencoba) gaul satu komplek. Manggil lelaki dengan bro dan perempuan dengan sis, persis pedagang _online_ masa kini. Bedanya mungkin yang dia jual adalah babi-babi gemuk nan sehat yang ada di peternakannya. Minat pm, yah.

Naib si Mungil menggeleng-geleng, nampaknya mengenal laki-laki bernama Eli jadi sebuah keharusan di komplek ini, sampai yang tidak tahu perkara macam Naib diperlakukan seperti alien dari planet antah berantah.

William membuka bungkus es krim yang dibelinya sekalian mengantar Aesop Carl si tukang salon ansos pergi ke Seph*ra. Tukang ojek paling muda sekomplek itu menggigit esnya dengan berani. "Kang Eli cucu Pak RW, saudaranya Neng Fiona. Baru dua bulan di sini tapi sudah dipercaya jadi imam solat Jum'at di mesjid. Kamu sih jarang sosialisasi, makanya bangun tuh pagi-pagi!"

"Gimana mau bangun pagi kalau kerjaannya tiap tengah malem main gaple sama abangnya yayang gue," timpal Jose sambil aduk-aduk nasi goreng. Suara sreng-sreng dan wangi bumbunya menggugah selera. Sayangnya, nasi goreng Jose terkenal asin punya. Maklumlah yang bikin kebelet nikah, sama si yayang yang dia sebut barusan.

Naib mencelos, merasa terintimidasi. Dia menatap Jose sambil mencibir. "Heh, karung goni. Lu belum jadi pacarnya Victor dah ngaku-ngaku ae. Dibabat gesper sama bapaknya sembelit lu," semburnya sambil kupas mangga hasil nyolong dari kebun Pak Luchino.

Jose mengangkat satu jarinya. "Ckckckck, ga boleh begitu, Naib. Lihat aja gue pasti bakal dapatkan hati Victor dan bapaknya! Hahahaha!" tidak sadar kalimatnya ambigu. Seakan-akan dia mau ngembat habis Victor dan ayah angkatnya, Pak Satpam Bane yang bertugas jaga gerbang komplek.

Merasa omongan Jose ga penting (dan memang iya) Naib beralih kepada William dan Murro. Dia membagi-bagikan potongan mangga ilegal yang sejak tadi dipotongnya kepada dua temannya itu. "Oke, terus, emang kenapa dengan si Eli itu? Kok dia populer banget?"

William dan Murro saling pandang, agaknya merasa keberatan mengutarakan alasannya. Tapi roman muka Naib nampak kepo pake banget, akhirnya Murro menjawab. "Yha, soalnya Eli itu ganteng, masih muda, belum punya pacar, pinter ngaji, cucu Pak RW pula, femes pastinya. Aneh kalau ada makhluk komplek sini yang ga tahu dia."

"Cuman gitu doang? Gantengan juga gue," kernyit Naib kecewa. Eli si cucu Pak RW itu terkenal satu komplek cuma gara-gara dia ganteng? Yang benar saja. Naib menyangka ada lebihnya, bisa salto sambil bawa burung hantu misalnya. Atau punya kemampuan ramal masa depan. Kalau cuma karena dia ganteng, Naib seratus persen yakin dia sendiri lebih ganteng. Hhh, penonton kecewa.

"Panjang umur. Tuh, Kang Eli," tunjuk William pakai stik es krim bekas. Naib, Murro, dan Jose auto mengarahkan kepala ke ujung tunjuk stik es krimnya. Naib sudah siap-siap memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Eli yang pastinya tidak akan lebih ganteng daripada dia—

"Masyaallah, bidadari surga..."

—atau tidak.

Seperti domino, makhluk bujangan pangkalan menolehkan kepala kepada Naib berurutan. Muka mereka horor macam habis digetok pemburu dua kali sambil bersuara satu pikiran; "Dih, bisa juga si Naib ngucap!"

Naib sendiri, matanya terpaku dengan satu makhluk surga (kata dia) yang sedang berjalan ke arah pangkalan ojek komplek mereka. Tingginya semampai, pakaiannya serupa baju gamis dengan selendang yang menutupi kepala warna gelap. _Plus_ penutup mata yang membawa mukanya jadi lebih terkesan imut. Apalagi pakaian itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan masih meninggalkan lekuk-lekuk indah di pinggang dan pinggulnya.

Naib ingin protes sama gadis-gadis yang membicarakan Eli belakangan ini. Mereka salah besar. Sosok Eli sama sekali tidak ganteng. Dia imut maksimal.

Cucu Pak RW yang sedang femes itu mendekati pangkalan ojek, tersenyum kepada setiap kang ojek namun memandang heran kepada Naib. Tampaknya karena dia tidak pernah melihat Naib sebelum ini. Dia lalu berjalan terus menuju gerobak nasi gorengnya Jose. "Bang, nasi gorengnya pakai ayam tiga bungkus, ya. Kecapnya agak banyakin."

Wah, suaranya lembut dan halus, macam suara malaikat dari negeri dongeng. Merdu sekali menendang telinga Naib yang belum dibersihkan tiga hari. Cara jalannya pun unyu seperti tokoh-tokoh _anime_, dengan bunyi klap-klap sendal jepit swallow biru sepuluh ribuan yang kalau di kakinya yang kurus jadi bagaikan sepatu kaca Cinderella.

Jose angguk-angguk sambil menyiapkan nasi goreng pesanan Eli. Peduli setan sama Naib yang nampak memperhatikan Eli dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Eli sendiri, sadar diperhatikan dari radius dua-tiga meteran, jadi gelisah sendiri.

Dia pun menoleh kepada tukang ojek terpendek sekomplek sambil bersuara takut-takut. "Mas, ada perlu sama saya? Saya... ada salah sama Masnya?"

Naib Subedar, usia kepala tiga, meracau tidak jelas sambil menjawab dengan syahdu. "Salahmu itu terlalu imut dan unyu, wahai bidadari surgaku..."

"Heh?" sahut si cucu Pak RW. Sebagian besar mukanya ditutup dengan kain warna gelap, jadi apa yang sedang ditampilkan mata itu sama sekali tidak terlihat. Tetapi mulutnya sudah jelas mengatakan secara tersirat bahwa dia kebingungan.

William, makhluk terdekat Naib bersedia dan berinisiatif menggeplak kepala temannya itu. Naib mengaduh, mengutuki teman seprofesinya tadi. William menghadap kepada Eli sambil menekan kepala Naib ke bawah, memaksanya menundukkan kepala. "Maaf ya, Kang Eli. Temen saya ini kayaknya lagi kehabisan obat, hehehe. Tuh lihat badannya jadi pendek begitu."

Meskipun gagal paham apa hubungannya tinggi badan dengan kehabisan obat, nyatanya Eli angguk-angguk juga. Dia berusaha fokus kepada Jose yang sedang membungkus nasi goreng sementara sadar bahwa Naib memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Eli diam-diam menghela napas lega saat Jose sudah selesai membungkus pesanannya dan memberikan bungkusan plastik itu kepadanya. Setelah membayar, cepat-cepat Eli beranjak, senyum sedikit kepada para tukang ojek lalu melipir pergi dari sana.

Agak jauh, Eli berlari, macam orang ketakutan. Dan mata Naib yang berwarna keruh kelelahan sama sekali tidak melepas pandang darinya. Hingga sosok Eli menghilang dari balik tikungan, barulah Naib berhenti memandangnya kemudian menghadap kepada teman-temannya.

"Apa?" tanya Naib auto galak.

Murro mendengus, babinya melakukan hal serupa. "Gara-gara lu Kang Eli jadi ikutan takut sama kita."

"Hah?"

"Kalau mau bucin kira-kira napa," sambung William.

"'Gantengan juga gue', ndasmu!" timpal Jose sambil menirukan nada Naib saat mengucapkannya.

Naib Subedar, kepala tiga, gagal paham bahwa apa yang dia lakukan barusan merupakan salah satu contoh nyata kebucinan yang hakiki. "Apaan, sih?"

* * *

.

* * *

Pukul lima pagi itu, ada bunyi kerompyang di ruang tengah kontrakan para kang ojek. Bunyinya alamat keras sampai semua penghuninya bangun dari tidur, menyangka ada maling iseng mau nyolong barang-barang mereka yang seadanya.

Dua di antara mereka, Murro dan Jose masih ngantuk-ngantuknya saat melihat William menunjuki sesuatu. Mata pemuda itu horor seperti habis melihat hantu. Mulutnya ternganga, mau bilang sepatah dua patah kata namun tidak dikeluarkannya juga.

"Kenapa, William? Ada maling? Sini biar kugetok pakai kuali!" timpal Jose, sudah ancang-ancang pergi ke dapur mau ambil kuali. Tetapi William malah menggeleng-geleng, sambil mengisyaratkan kedua temannya itu melihat ke arah tunjuknya.

"Hai, gengs!"

Tidak, itu bukan suara hantu, atau penampakan lainnya. Hmm, bisa dibilang penampakan juga sih, tapi bukan penampakan yang _**itu**_.

Butuh waktu kira-kira lima detik sampai tiga orang itu sadar siapa yang berbicara.

5

4

3

2

1

"YOLO NAIB LU BANGUN PAGI KEAJAIBAN DUNIA KE DELAPAN NIH ASDFGHJKL KETIBAN APA SEMALEM ABIS DIGETOK MAGNETNYA NORTON YAH-"

"KALEM, ANJIR BIASA AJA!"

* * *

.

* * *

Murro membangunkan babinya, mau cari apotek. Sementara William mengecek badan Naib mulai dari dahi pipi denyut nadi sampai warna lidah. Jose memasak air, mau membuatkan air hangat buat bahan kompres. Siapa tahu Naib demam dan butuh istirahat seminggu penuh.

"Apaan, sih? Gue sehat, woe!" Naib menepis tangan William. Seenaknya saja dia grepe-grepe, kalau Eli yang grepe mah ga masalah.

Mantan pemain _rugby_ semasa SMA itu menggeleng-geleng. "Nggak. Pasti ada yang ga beres sama Mas Naib. Sini biar saya periksa, begini-begini saya sering ngerawat temen-temen waktu pada cedera. Siapa tahu Mas Naib ternyata kejedot pintu atau punya riwayat alzheimer. Untuk seusianya Mas Naib, penyakit begituan lumayan rawan juga."

"Sembarangan lu, dasar bocil," sembur Naib tersinggung saat diungkit soal usianya.

"Setidaknya saya ga mungil kayak Mas Naib."

Kepala William digeplak tangan mungil. Mereka hampir gelud kalau saja Jose tidak kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat, dan Murro beserta babinya pulang dengan tangan hampa. Ya jelas, mana ada apotek buka pukul lima pagi. Klinik Dokter Emily saja baru buka jam delapan.

"Jadi gimana ceritanya elu, makhluk malam yang ogah tujuh turunan bangun pagi, bisa rapi lebih cepet dari kita hari ini? Kesambet apa? Lu yakin lu bukan alien yang mau nginvasi bumi terus nyamar jadi Naib, kan?" tuntut Murro. Matanya yang lelah menatap Naib seperti menginterogasi makhluk asing.

Naib mencibir. "Lu kebanyakan nonton Power Rangers, deh. Gue Naib Subedar, lah. Mana ada alien seganteng ini, coba!" dia menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Bukan Power Rangers, itu plotnya Kamen Rider, tahu!" Murro protes.

"Bodo amat!"

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan berantem masalah ranger rider fighter destroyer. Masalahnya ini Naib perlu kita bawa ke rumah sakit, kagak?" Jose meletakkan baskomnya di lantai, sambil ikut-ikutan grepe-grepe jidat Naib. "Badannya ga panas, sih... Jangan bilang lu juga subuhan tadi?"

Kang ojek yang biasanya bangun telat itu menepis tangan Jose seperti membuang bungkus marimas. "Gue baik-baik aja, oe! Iya, gue subuhan tadi! Emang kenapa? Salah?"

Mendengar itu, ketiga lelaki bujang lapuk di sana mengeluarkan ekspresi sakaratul maut. Jose mencuci tangan dan telinganya dengan air hangat sebaskom yang ia bawa tadi. Murro menutup telinga babinya, entah untuk apa. William yang paling normal, setelah terkejut ia justru sejenak berpikir.

Setelah beberapa detik, William bersuara. "Subuhannya di mesjid komplek, dan imamnya Kang Eli, yah?"

"Lho, kok tahu?!" Naib memandang William seketika. Mukanya seperti ketangkap basah habis ikutan sabung ayam.

Temannya itu menghela napas. "Iyalah, wong sudah berapa hari ini Kang Eli bukan cuma jadi imam solat Jum'at, tapi subuhan juga. Apalagi ternyata satu komplek ini suka sama suara ngajinya. Jadi ngundang orang-orang biar bangun dan lebih rajin subuhan di mesjid."

Tiga pria angguk-angguk ber-oh ria. Memang luar biasa ternyata si Eli itu. Sudahlah ramah, baik hati, sopan, pakaiannya syar'i, rajin solat, pinter ngaji. Rasanya Naib jadi paham mengapa satu komplek demen sama dia.

"Betewe dari mana kamu tahu yang bakal jadi imam subuhan itu Eli? Baru ketemu kemaren, kan?" tanya Jose kepada Naib yang masih menerawang, halusinasi gimana kalau dia dan Eli nikah dan punya anak banyak sesuai sunnah, pasti mereka akan jadi pasangan paling bahagia dunia akhirat.

"Norton yang bilang," sahut Naib kemudian, setelah halu berkepanjangan. "Katanya imam reyot yang biasanya suka bersin-bersin kedinginan pas subuhan udah diganti sama cucu Pak RW. Satu-satunya cucu Pak RW yang cowok ya cuma Eli, kan? Makanya gue langsung pulang, tidur, terus set alarm jam 3 pagi buat siap-siap subuhan. Ternyata bener imamnya Eli. Gue jadi ngutang beli nasi uduk ayam geprek sama si Norton jadinya."

'Yaelah dijadiin taruhan!' batin sisa penghuni kontrakan.

Naib senyum-senyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi mulai hari ini gue bakal bangun pagi dan rajin ke mesjid biar bisa dengar suaranya Eli!"

Tiga orang tersisa keluar dari rumah sewaan, mau memastikan yang mereka dengar barusan bukannya mimpi jadi mereka sengaja keluar buat cari angin. Sekalian berdoa, semoga komplek mereka tercinta ini tidak akan dihujani panah.

* * *

.

* * *

"Gue ngarepnya Eli, yang dateng malah kunyuk durhaka kayak elu," sindir Naib saat mangkal, ketika makhluk yang dia lihat dan inginkan bukanlah Eli si anak alim, namun Norton si anak jahanam. Hari sudah pukul delapan dan sejak pagi Naib sudah mangkal di pangkalan ojek bersama teman-temannya, membuat penghuni komplek yang lewat melayang pandang panjang kepadanya.

Bukannya tersinggung dibilang anak durhaka, Norton justru memasang muka kaget paling lebay sepanjang masa. Dia mendatangi Naib seperti menghampiri kawan lama yang sudah puluhan tahun tak jumpa. "Naib! Bro! Kesambet apa lu? Pasti kebanyakan makan mangga si Luchino ya, semalem? Pagi-pagi udah mangkal bakalan ada hujan panah bentar lagi, nih!"

Naib mencibir, tapi Norton cuek bebek. "Anterin ke toko Koh Wuchang, dong! Mau beli thinner, nih!"

Penghuni pangkalan ojek komplek (yang saat itu cuma Naib sendiri) langsung kaget. "Ngelem lo sekarang? Ga nyangka gue, Ton. Kirain lu anak baik-baik walau suka ikut gue nyolong mangganya Luchi."

Barulah kali ini Norton tersinggung, digetoknya kepala Naib pakai dompet yang dia bawa. Sekadar informasi, dompet merah terang itu kelihatan seperti milik Victor, adiknya. "Sembarangan! Ini bokap katanya pengen ubah dekor dinding posnya pake cat minyak, makanya butuh thinner buat ngencerin catnya, koplo!"

Kang ojek komplek angguk-angguk sok paham. "Ooh, bilang dong. Kirain lo ngisep thinner sekarang."

"Engga, lah! Yang ada gue dicoret dari KK sama bokap! Udah anterin gue! Jangan banyak bacot, ntar disambet pake gesper kita berdua."

Lalu Norton naik motor _matic_ Naib yang mungil semungil yang punya. Berangkatlah mereka ke toko Koh Wuchang.

* * *

.

* * *

Di suatu komplek yang letaknya di negeri lokal, terdapat sebuah toko yang menjual apa saja.

Iya, apa saja.

Tanya aja beras, ada. Mau kopi, ada juga. Pengen beli bawang, juga ada. Beli bibit bunga, ya udah di sini aja. Beli pulsa, hayuk gaskeun. Sampai beli barang-barang mustahil macam fidget spinner atau kaset PS 4, tersedia!

Tidak ada yang tahu apa sebenarnya jenis toko yang berdiri di tengah-tengah komplek tersebut.

Semua penghuni komplek hanya tahu yang punya adalah kakak beradik, Bi'an dan Wujiu, keduanya biasa dipanggil Wuchang, dan mereka adalah juragan beras. Bukan pemilik toko serba ada.

Ngga tahu juga deh kalau beras dagangan mereka bisa aja untung sangat banyak sampai bisa bermodal bikin toko yang menjual apa saja. Dengar-dengar mereka punya sawah sendiri di dekat kampung pecinan sana dan mereka adalah pewaris tunggal, eh, duo. Gitu deh.

Tapi yah, itu cuma gosip. Yang jelas, toko mereka memang menjual apa saja. Dari sebatang pulpen sampai satu sak semen.

Naib yang mengantar Norton sampai di depan toko raksasa milik dua makhluk yang tingginya menyaingi tiang listrik tersebut. Norton turun dan membayar jasa angkutan Naib. Dengan tidak tahu diri menawar sadis, tapi akhirnya bayar dengan pantas setelah dicekik yang bersangkutan.

Tukang ojek paling pendek itu men-_starter_ motornya kembali untuk balik ke pangkalan. Melihat-lihat sekeliling untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar motornya. Dia hampir mau belok kanan, sebelum melihat satu sosok mahaindah baru saja keluar dari toko Wuchang.

'ELI!' batin Naib gembira. Mukanya yang senantiasa cemberut jadi cerah seketika. Tidak sia-sia dia mangkal pagi-pagi dan membawa Norton walaupun ogah-ogahan. Sepanjang subuhan dia sudah berdoa biar bisa ketemu Eli cepat-cepat. Nampaknya Tuhan sekalipun jengah dengar doanya jadi langsung dikabulkan saja daripada bikin pusing.

Seketika Naib membelok motornya, menghadang Eli yang sudah ambil jalan mau pulang. Cucu Pak RW kaget bukan main, dikira mau dipalak. Napasnya tertahan saat melihat Naib yang mendadak mencegatnya.

Naib mengibaskan rambutnya sok ganteng. Sayangnya rambutnya diikat jadi yang terkibas cuma ikatan kecil di belakang punggungnya, yang kelihatan engga banget. "Hay, Neng? Mau pulang? Sini Abang anterin. Gratis aja buat Neng Eli, mah!" tawarnya suka-suka.

Eli mengerjap, agak tersinggung. "Maaf, Mas, saya laki-laki, jangan panggil 'Neng'. Terus saya ga apa-apa kok, bisa pulang sendiri..."

Naib agak kecewa karena ditolak. Tapi dia berprinsip walaupun ditolak cinta harus dikejar. Ngomong-ngomong dia dapat kutipan itu dari novel picisan yang sering dibaca tukang parfum komplek, Mba Vera. Begitu-begitu Naib rajin baca kok, meskipun biasanya dia hanya tertarik sama gambarnya saja.

"Jangan gitu, Neng, eh, Mas. Ayolah, gratis, kok. Saya mau kenal Ne—Mas Eli lebih jauh. Nama saya Naib, manusia paling ganteng di komplek ini," Naib berujar sambil mengulurkan tangan. Berharap dengan demikian Eli mau berkenalan dan menjadi temannya, kemudian lebih jauh, lebih jauh, lebih jauh—

"Ehm... Nama saya Eli Clark, baru dua bulanan tinggal di sini. Panggil Eli aja, saya kurang nyaman dipanggil 'Mas'," sahut Eli sembari membalas jabatan tangan Naib. Agak _cringe_ juga sih dengar Naib ngomong bahwa dia makhluk terganteng sekomplek. Terpendek iyalah.

Bukan main senangnya hati kang ojek tersebut. Dalam hati bersumpah hari ini dia tidak akan cuci tangan. Iyuh.

"Ayo naik, Neng—eh, Eli. Ke rumah Pak RW, ya?" Eli angguk-angguk biar cepat, Naib kembali men-_starter_ motor hijaunya yang ternyata mati. Eli naik dengan posisi menyamping macam anak gadis karena pakaiannya yang bentukannya seperti gamis. Naib ingin sekali rekam, pasti imut sekali.

Di belakang, Norton yang baru saja selesai beli thinner berteriak nelangsa. "Woe, Naib! Anterin gue balik lagi dong kalau masih di situ! Dasar kunteeett!"

* * *

.

* * *

"Tadi Eli beli apaan di tokonya Wuchang?" Naib tanya basa-basi, padahal jantungnya jedag-jedug gara-gara paha Eli nempel sama pantatnya. Ada untungnya juga punya motor mungil, paha gebetan bisa nempel sama pantat yang punya.

Iya, Naib emang nista. Tapi dalam hati aja. Pendek-pendek laknat, jangan diumbar kemana-mana.

Diajak ngobrol, Eli cukup kaget juga. Selama ini orang-orang jarang mengajaknya mengobrol. Mereka cuma penasaran, tapi tidak ada pergerakan. "Eh, ini tadi disuruh Kakek beli pelet buat ikan. Fio juga titip beli pensil baru sekotak."

"Ooh," Naib angguk-angguk. Dia baru tahu Pak RW pelihara ikan di rumah, kalau Fiona yang suka gambar lingkaran aneh-aneh di kertas mah, satu komplek sudah paham.

Tuh, betul, kan? Tokonya Wuchang jual apa saja. Mulai dari pensil, thinner sampai pelet. Diletakkan di mana barang-barang itu di toko mereka, masih menjadi misteri.

Eli tidak perlu jadi penunjuk jalan buat Naib. Satu komplek tahu letak rumah Pak RW, apalagi Naib yang bolak-balik lewat sana berkat ngojek. Mereka sampai dengan mudah, Eli pun dapat turun dengan mudah karena posisi duduknya.

"Makasih, ya, Mas Naib. Sudah capek-capek nganter saya sampai rumah, gratis lagi..." kata Eli gugup, mukanya menghadap ke bawah, tidak berani melihat ke arah Naib yang tampak kecewa. Wajah Eli yang ditutupi kain hitam itu tidak menunjukkannya ekspresi apa-apa.

"Sa-saya pulang dulu, makasih Mas Naib!" Eli segera berbalik untuk masuk ke rumah, tetapi tangannya digenggam tangan Naib yang keringatan. "Kenapa, Mas?"

'Gue pegang tangan Eli, gue pegang tangan Eli, gue pegang tangan Eli!' batin Naib bergejolak, setengah gugup setengahnya senang bukan main. Dirinya sendiri sampai tidak percaya kalau dia punya keberanian untuk menggenggam tangan Eli, di depan rumahnya lagi. Semoga habis ini Pak RW Hastur tidak mengusirnya dari komplek karena mengganggu ketertiban cucunya.

Eli menunggu, namun Naib tak juga bicara. Maka ia pun menggumam panjang biar dinotis, supaya Naib mau buka mulut.

Setelah memantapkan hati, barulah Naib bersuara. "Eli!"

Jantung Eli serasa jomplang. Berasa dia dibentak sama manusia galak yang dua puluh senti lebih pendek daripadanya. Lantas dia membalas takut-takut, khawatir disemprot. "I-iya?"

Naib menarik napas, mengembuskannya kasar. Itu dilakukannya berkali-kali sampai tangannya berhenti mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Eli sendiri tidak berani melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Naib yang seperti mencengkeram ikan di sungai.

"Saya..."

Dari balik penutup mata, Eli melebarkan matanya. Seriusan ini masnya mau nyatain perasaan? Wei, dia aja baru kenal masnya hari ini. Sumpah Eli belum siap, tapi situasi macam komik _shoujo_ ini mendukung sekali.

Naib menarik napasnya lagi, Eli sampai geregetan. Kapan ini manusia bakal selesai dengan kalimatnya?

Sang tukang ojek yang tadinya menggenggam tangan Eli keras, kini mengendurkannya. Dia melepaskan tangan Eli pelan-pelan, seperti melepas sesuatu yang penting dan membiarkannya bebas. Kemudian ditatapnya Eli tepat di muka, karena dia kurang yakin mata Eli ada di mana.

Senyum tipis mengukir di wajah Naib yang selalu cemberut. Ekspresinya seperti lega, entah karena apa. "Saya... boleh ketemu sama Eli lagi?"

Saking terpananya, Eli tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Dia kira Naib bakal _kokuhaku_ sekarang juga. Bukannya Eli ge-er, tetapi gelagatnya Naib sudah jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia jatuh hati pada Eli. Dan sejujurnya, kalau Naib menembaknya sekarang, Eli belum siap sama sekali.

Pada akhirnya Eli tersenyum manis sekali, sambil tertawa kecil seperti burung gereja di pagi hari. Hati Naib auto hangat, kalau bisa dia mau menghangatkan rahim Eli sekalian. Eh.

Eli mengangguk cepat, memberi senyum terbaik kepada Naib yang kokoronya sedang doki-doki maksimal. "Boleh, kok. Sering-sering main ke rumah ya, Mas Naib. Saya tunggu bareng Kakek dan Fio."

Cring. Berasa ada lampu hijau yang tumbuh di kepala Naib. Kalimat dari Eli barusan di telinganya seperti dia akan menunggu saatnya Naib melamarnya. Si tukang ojek berusaha menenangkan diri. Cuma basa-basi. Itu cuma basa-basi.

"Saya serius, Mas." Eli menyahut, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naib yang serasa mau lompat ke jurang. Dia menatap Eli, senyumnya tidak berubah. "Saya melihat masa depan bersama Mas Naib, makanya saya serius."

Mana jurang terdekat? Naib pengen lompat sekarang juga. Mau membuktikan dia sedang tidak bermimpi dan Eli benar-benar akan menunggunya.

Eli kembali pamit masuk ke rumah, meninggalkan Naib yang langsung mengendarai motornya untuk balik ke pangkalan ojek komplek. Eli mengintipnya lewat jendela, tidak melepas pandangan sampai motor Naib hilang di tikungan.

"Mas Eli 'lihat' sesuatu, ya?" Fiona tahu-tahu keluar dari kamarnya, melihat Eli yang mengintip di jendela dan lagaknya aneh. Saudaranya itu selalu begitu kalau 'melihat' hal-hal yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Gelisah, ngintip di jendela, lalu senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ehm... Iya, Fio. Nih, pensil kamu, jangan digigitin lagi, ya."

"Ga kugigit, kok!"

* * *

.

* * *

Naib balik ke pangkalan dengan hati riang gembira, seperti anak gembala. Dia membawa motornya sembarangan, untung tidak ada Bu Polisi Martha yang selalu menyita motornya bahkan sebelum Naib mengeluarkan SIM dan STNK. Dikiranya Naib anak di bawah umur jadi asal main sita aja. Nyebelin emang.

Sudah ada William di pangkalan ojek komplek. Murro sepertinya masih narik dan Jose belum datang. Naib memarkir motornya di samping William seperti biasa. Kali ini mukanya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas seperti pedofil ketemu mangsa.

"Mas Naib kenapa? Senyum-senyum begitu, mangganya dapet banyak?" tanya sahabatnya sesama pencuri mangga Pak Luchino tersebut.

Naib mengangkat satu jari, digoyangkannya jari tersebut seperti sebuah pendulum. "Ckckckck, kamu masih kecil, William. Kamu tidak tahu tentang eksistensi cinta."

"Hih," respon William spontan. Lagaknya Naib seperti yang sudah berpengalaman soal romansa. Padahal dalam tiga puluh tahun hidupnya, pacaran saja belum pernah. "Memangnya Mas Naib sudah selangkah lebih maju dengan Kang Eli? Dia bilang apa, memangnya?"

Mengangguk-angguk, Naib bangga sekali menunjukkan hubungannya dengan Eli sudah selangkah lebih maju. Bahkan dia sudah diundang ke rumah untuk bertemu kakek dan saudarinya. "Tentu, dong! Eli bahkan bilang kalau dia sudah lihat masa depan sama gue. Tepuk tangan, dong!"

William tepuk tangan dengan terpaksa, biar Naib senang. Makin membesar lah hidung si tukang ojek terpendek sekomplek itu. "Eh, bentar. Kang Eli 'lihat' masa depan bareng Mas Naib?"

Naib menatap William. "Iya, kenapa memang?"

"Dia ga komentar soal kependekan badan Mas Naib yang keterlaluan?"

"Woe, yang sopan, dasar bocil!"

Cuek, William memasang pose berpikir, yang membuat Naib jadi ikutan mikir. Benar juga, sepanjang perjalanan dan sedikit ngobrol waktu turun, Eli sama sekali tidak berkomentar soal tinggi badan Naib. Padahal sudah jadi topik umum sekomplek untuk selalu membicarakan tinggi Naib saat diantarkan olehnya.

Berkat itu pula, hari ini (setidaknya pagi ini) Naib jadi tidak begitu _insecure_. Biasanya mah tiap detik waktu dia habiskan untuk berpikir cara menaikkan tinggi badan. Eli, kamu luar biasa.

Ah. Satu hal lagi. Eli juga bilang melihat masa depan bersama Naib. Itu maksudnya... Eli bisa lihat masa depan, gitu?

Naib pusing, gebetan dia ternyata bukan orang sembarangan.

Biarlah Dokter Emily bilang kalau Naib kena _stunting_ atau apalah itu, yang penting Eli tetap mau. Tinggal menunggu waktu.

Tadinya Naib Subedar memiliki satu penyesalan di dunia. Sekarang, penyesalan itu raib bak ditelan bumi karena salah seorang cucu Pak RW yang telah mengubah hidupnya. Selamat. Beri tepuk tangan.

Jangan lupa ingatkan Naib untuk tidak cuci tangan hari ini.

* * *

End (dengan sangat ngaco)

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bonus

* * *

"Jatuh bangun aku mengejarmuuu~ namun bapakmu tak mau mengertiii~" nyanyi Jose sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi goreng. Matanya mendelik sirik pada Naib dan Eli yang lagi pacaran pas di sebelahnya.

"Elu sih demennya sama anak satpam paling galak sekomplek," sembur Naib. Eli menyikutnya.

Jose selesai mengaduk, lalu menuang nasi gorengnya dalam piring. Ada Mike dan Bu Martha yang memesan nasi gorengnya makan di tempat. Dia menyerahkan piring-piring berisi nasi goreng asinnya kepada kedua pelanggannya tersebut. "Tenang aja, gue udah punya rencana, kok!"

Naib mengangkat alis, rada kepo. Tapi kalau Jose yang bilang, rasanya bukan rencana yang bagus buat didengar.

"Akhir-akhir ini Pak Satpam deket sama Koh Bi'an, selagi mereka pacaran, gue embat dong anaknya! Mantep jiwa, kan! Hahahaha—lho, Bu, ini kenapa saya diborgol?"

"Pedofil!" seru Martha, si polisi wanita setempat, sudah memborgol tangan Jose dengan sigap. Mulutnya masih mengunyah, tapi matanya tajam menatap Jose seperti menangkap kriminal kelas kakap. "Ikut saya ke kantor!"

"Lha, Bu?! Tunggu! Bentar! Ibu sama Mike belum bayar! Bu Marthaaaaa!"

* * *

End (beneran)

* * *

Keluh kesah author

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Mba Karn yang sudah mengizinkan saya untuk membuat fanfik dengan AU Komplek Identit yang dia susun ini. Ide cerita sepenuhnya dari saya, hanya universe dan pekerjaan para penghuni komplek yang saya sadur dari AU tersebut. Ditambah sedikit-sedikit komen ngaco yang sambung menyambung setiap ada postingan AU Komplek Identit yang lewat.

Game Identity V milik Netease. Segala mention nama merk ataupun benda-benda yang ada di fanfik ini sepenuhnya milik yang punya.

Tidak ada seorang Naib atau Norton pun yang tersiksa di dalam fanfik ini. Ternista sudah pasti, tapi /heh

Semoga terhibur dan sampai jumpa di fanfik saya selanjutnya~


End file.
